ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Alien)
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, self-nicknamed Ben 10,000, is one of Ben's futures, set 20 years from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien's time frame. Originally connected to the Prime Timeline, this Ben 10,000's future branched off and became an alternate timeline to the present-day 16 year old Ben in the Omniverse time frame. Appearance Like his parallel counterpart, Ben 10,000 is rather tall and well-muscled with a full beard. While looking like the other adult Ben, he dresses differently; his hair is combed over and he wears a white shirt with grey sleeves that forms the hourglass symbol. He also wears green pants and black boots with brown on them. Like the other Ben 10,000, he has a belt on his waist with pouches for various missions. Personality Compared to the other Ben 10,000, this one is much more like Ben Prime. For an adult, he is a cocky and immature person who tends to make jokes, even when fighting. He easily gets full of himself and enjoys attention. It remains unclear whether this still stems from the fears he still holds about certain situations, but he proves to have the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. History After discovering an Ultimate Form for his conventional human form, Ben 10,000 had not needed to physically transform into any of his actual alien forms for years. Despite being still able to transform into aliens, Ben preferred using Ultimate Ben for quicker access to the aliens' powers in combat. At one point, Ben 10,000 was the President of Earth and defeated the third Vilgaxian invasion during his term in office. His cousin Gwen became president after Ben's term, becoming better at the day-to-day responsibilities the job required than he was, and is "a shoo-in" for a second term. In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ben 10,000 battled Eon in his headquarters and easily defeated him. He is then approached by Professor Paradox and the two go back in time 20 years. Powers and Abilities Ben 10,000 is incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, able to easily fend off several skilled assailants with no aid from his powers. Ben 10,000 has an above average eidetic memory, as he is able to remember even conversations from years ago with precise clarity. Ben 10,000 has learned "a few tricks" from Gwen. Equipment Ben 10,000 has unlocked and mastered all the powers of the Ultimatrix. In addition to instant access for as long as he wants (including Ultimate Forms), he can do so with all of their powers without transforming into them by instead using his own ultimate form, Ultimate Ben. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 2 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first appearance) Trivia *Ben started calling himself Ben 10,000 after the Plutonian revolt of 2022. *Eon has never come across another Ben like Ben 10,000. *Ben 10,000's Ultimatrix resembles the recalibrated Omnitrix from Alien Force. *According to himself, he is a different Ben 10,000 than the one featured in the original series. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Category:Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:DNA Force Members Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Plumbers Category:Political Leaders Category:Time Travelers Category:Alternate Timeline Characters Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Anodites Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Allies Category:One-Time Characters Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien Category:Magic Category:Future Characters